


A New Title

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A fluffy drabble early in the pregnancy
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A New Title

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Her fingers drifted delicately over her flat stomach. It had only been a couple of days since the positive pregnancy test and yet it was all she had thought about. The upward turn of her lips had left her checks almost numb from the ever-present smile that seemed permanently etched on her face. It was the hardest secret they would have to keep but it was theirs and they would treasure every moment of it together. 

Thomas’s warm arms wrapped securely around her as they enjoyed their moment alone in the quiet of his trailer between scenes. Her legs draped across his lap, her back rested against his chest. His lips caressed the side of her neck, alternating between feather-light kisses and leaving little love bites that would fade before their time was up, though Alex’s focus was elsewhere.

“Hi, Baby,” Alex cooed gently.

“The baby doesn’t have any ears yet, sweetheart.” Thomas nipped at her own ear.

“That’s okay.” She shrugged; her attention never wavered. “Our Little One will never doubt how much he or she is loved. Isn’t that right, Baby?”

Thomas urged her closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He never could have dreamt that he was capable of feeling as he did now. He thought marrying Alex and every day they spent together was the happiest he could be; but now, with the three of them, it felt fuller somehow, like his capacity to love stretched significantly overnight and his heart was still trying to catch up. At some point over the past few years, his life had become the perfect story and better than any screenplay he could have ever imagined. 

“Mommy and Daddy love you so much, whether you have ears or not.” 

His body tensed at that word; he hadn’t expected it nor had the thought occurred to consider it. Was it really the right fit? 

“Daddy?”

“Of course.” Alex turned to face him, noting the look of contemplation growing on his face. “What else would they call you… oh, no. Please don’t tell me you had expected something as ostentatious as ‘father’.”

“Daddy,” he repeated the word curiously, whispering it to himself a few times. He let it roll and linger on his tongue, trying it out and letting it sink in.

She laced her fingers with his and brought their hands back over her stomach; she nodded lightly watching as he came to terms with his new title. 

He rested his chin on her shoulder as they both gazed adoringly at their Little One, no bigger than a strawberry seed. “We love you so much, Little One. Mommy…. and Daddy both love you more than you’ll ever comprehend.”


End file.
